Son odeur
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: La salle de bain remémore à ces deux personnes une scène qu'ils ont tournés ensembles, et cette scène changea à jamais leur mode de vie. C'est un tout petit peu triste mais rassuré vous il n'y as pas de bad end.


Son odeur

* * *

Hey salut chères lectrices!

Je reviens avec un nouvelle OS sur ce fandom magnifique qu'est le connarday ! Cet OS m'as pris plus de temps à écrire que les autres car l'inspiration était asser forte( grâce a la nouvelle analyse de pub...qui date maintenant) et résultat il possède à peu près 3000 mots, ce qui est énorme pour moi !

N'oublier pas de remercier la magnifique Altaria qui as eu le courage de me corriger.

Sur ce j'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Bien sur Jday et sont deux personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

L'épisode sur les pubs de Noël était enfin terminé. Après des semaines de tournage intensif, ils avaient enfin bouclé cet épisode, et ils en étaient fiers! Toutes les prises étaient tournées, il ne restait plus que le montage.

Les deux hommes s'affalèrent sur leur canapé, épuisés par les prises qui s'enchaînaient. Julien se leva en un geste las et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Jérémy le regarda s'éloigner, il ferma ses yeux un moment et se leva à son tour pour se diriger à l'opposé de la direction de son colocataire.

 _Julien ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain._

 _Jérémy ouvrit la porte de la cuisine._

 _L'un alluma le jet du pommeau de la douche._

 _L'autre alluma le jet du robinet._

 _Il entra doucement sous l'eau froide._

 _Il plaça un verre sous le robinet allumé._

 _Les gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de son visage se mélangeant au passage à sa chevelure._

 _Les infimes éclaboussures, causées par le choc entre l'eau et le verre, firent apparaître de fine gouttes d'eau sur la main de Jérémy._

 _Et sans se rendre compte de quelque chose, ils pensaient chacun l'un-à-l'autre._

* * *

Jérémy avala le liquide et se dirigea vers le salon pour se poser une seconde fois sur son canapé. Il alluma sa télé et se mit à zapper les chaînes, ne trouvant aucune qui diffusait un contenu réellement intéressant à ses yeux.

Julien éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il commença à sécher son corps à l'aide d'une serviette pour ensuite l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il prit le sèche-cheveux et commença sa tâche. Le chevelu se vit dans le miroir, et se remémora la scène de la salle de bain dans leur dernière analyse. Il observa alors sa main qui avait touché le torse de son acolyte. Il voulait plus de contact…son corps en voulait plus. Julien releva sa tête et se demanda pourquoi de telles idées fusaient dans son esprit.

Las de regarder des émissions qui ramollissent le cerveau, Jérémy se dirigea vers sa chambre pour jouer à la console . Mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit aussitôt pour faire place à un Julien torse nu. Jérémy fantasma immédiatement sur ce corps dénudé. Mais Monsieur Connard le rappela bien vite à la réalité :

« Tu pourrais me passer un de tes tee-shirts? Je n'en ai plus de propre…, osa Julien en détournant ses yeux.

\- Euh… Ouais, ouais bien sûr! » dit-il avec quelques rougeurs.

Jérémy prit quelques secondes pour répondre, le temps de bien retrouver ses esprits. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit entrer son colocataire avant de faire la même chose. Il prit un tee-shirt pour son ami et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.

Jérémy alluma la douche et se remémora l'instant où Julien était sorti de la salle de bain. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi avait-il désiré son ami ? Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu torse nu durant son enfance. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi seulement maintenant son corps réagissait à cette vue? Que s'était-il passer durant toutes ces années pour qu'il ai ce genre de fantasmes envers son colocataire…

 _Les gouttes d'eau coulaient à flot sur sa chevelure._

 _Elles descendaient le long de son visage, glissaient sur son torse,_

 _Pour finalement effleurer ses jambes,_

 _Et s'écraser sur le sol humide._

* * *

Jday admira ce long cheminement avant de poser ses yeux sur son torse. Il passa sa main à l'endroit où son ami avait passer la sienne quelques heures plus tôt pour le bon fonctionnement de leur prochaine vidéo. Il en voulait plus…Il voulait que le touche plus…il voulait plus de contact…il en avait besoin.

Julien était couché dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-mê se demandait si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son colocataire étaient autre que de l'amitié… Il se rendit compte que le tee-shirt qu'il portait dégageait un odeur très plaisante. Il était vrai qu'ils utilisaient le même produit pour leurs lessives, mais ce tee-shirt avait quelque chose en plus…Peut-être que Jérémy l'avait mis tellement de fois que son odeur en était imprégné?

Le chevelu ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et retira son haut pour pouvoir le humer plus facilement. Monsieur Connard se sentait merveilleusement bien, et ce juste à cause d'un morceau de tissu, qui plus appartenait à son ami, colocataire et acolyte. Il faisait dos à la porte et était sous sa couverture de sorte à ce que personne ne voit sa nudité et l'objet qu'il serrait dans ses bras frêles.

Jérémy avait beaucoup réfléchi sous les jets d'eau glacés et décida de parler à Julien. Il n'était pas encore certains de ses sentiments envers son camarade, mais il se disait que parler est toujours une meilleure solution que de se renfermer sur soi-même.

Julien n'avait toujours pas changer de position et humait inlassablement l'objet qui se trouvait entre ses mains. C'était devenu une drogue pour lui, SA drogue. Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et tout son corps se figea, il n'osait même plus respirer. Julien tendit l'oreille et essaya de distinguer les pas de son colocataire pour savoir si il se rapprochait ou partait. Il n'entendit finalement rien d'autre que ses marmonnements: « Merde il dort...Je lui parlerais... demain...de...façon...devrais...plus avant de...parler. »

Maintenant Julien regrettait d'être dans cette position, quelque peu… délicate. Il voulait savoir ce que Jérémy allait lui dire. Il savait que cela le tracasserait longtemps! Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Il s'était fatigué seul et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avec sa «drogue» en main.

Jérémy était dans sa chambre et enregistrait son prochain épisode de Mario Shinning Stars. Il voulait arrêter de penser à cette éventuelle attirance envers son ami qui naissait en lui. SuperJday64 était resté plusieurs heures à jouer autant pour son plaisir que pour les abonnés de sa chaîne secondaire.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Jday n'avait pas manger depuis le matin, ils avaient tournés et depuis ils s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives. Il décida d'aller grignoter quelque chose, de quoi le retenir jusqu'au lendemain. Il remarqua en allant à la cuisine que son ami dormait toujours. Julien dormait depuis le début de l'après-midi et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne daignait pas se lever. Jday se demandait si il ne l'avait pas surmené… Il commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il essaya de se rassurer avec toute sortes de théories.

Julien de son coté n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Il était comblé de cette odeur qui l'emplissait de bonheur. Il décida enfin à se lever de son lit en mettant au passage ce haut si spécial. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas retirer une seconde fois son tee-shirt. Subitement une hypothèse émergea de son cerveau: il se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait, était de l'amour. Mais cette idée fut vite exclue tant il avait du mal à se dire qu'il pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments envers un homme. Il se dirigea vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

 _Ils s'ennuyaient chacun de la présence de l'autre._

 _Ils se désiraient, mais aucun n'osait faire le premier pas._

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et la vidéo fut finalement postée. Jday ne pouvait plus regarder en face son colocataire. Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, il se décida à accepter ses sentiments envers Julien. Parfois, il laissait son corps prendre le contrôle et se laissait aller dans leur salle de bain. Il regrettait, presque chaque fois après ses moments de plaisir, le fait qu'il pensait comme cela de son plus proche ami. L'image de torse nu ne voulait pas sortir de sa boîte crânienne.

Julien s'était aussi résigné à l'idée d'être amoureux de son colocataire. Pourtant, le visage de Jérémy hantait ses nuits et il était vraiment devenu accro à son odeur. Il avait aussi remarqué que Jday ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, peut-être avait-il tort? Mais cette idée le désolait.

Il ne voulait pas non plus s'approcher trop de lui de peur de faire un geste de trop qui pourrait transformer sa vie à jamais, comme ne plus voir l'homme dont il semblait secrètement amoureux. Il refusait de penser à cela! Il ne voulait pas imaginer l'idée d'être séparé de cet homme alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Julien n'était vraiment pas prêt à voir Jday en face, et après plusieurs réflexions il fit son sac. Il devait prendre l'air au moins pour une semaine, pour prendre du recul. Il appela un ami proche et lui demanda si il pouvait séjourner chez lui durant quelques jours. Celui-ci accepta et Julien sortit de sa chambre en ayant pris soin de ne prendre que le nécessaire. En sortant de sa chambre, il vit Jérémy assis sur le canapé du salon à regarder la télé. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui et afficha une mine surprise. Ce fut avec hésitation qu'il prit la parole :

« Tu pars ?!

\- Ah, euh, oui, je...dois aller chez Victor!

\- Et tu ne pars que maintenant ?! Si tu y vas maintenant, tu n'arriveras que le lendemain à Lyon !

\- Oui, je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais déjà prévu mon coup. »

Julien priait dans sa tête pour que cet interrogatoire se finisse. Il ne pourrait pas le regarder plus longtemps en aillant cette mine décontracté.

« Bon... Je vais y aller, à plus. »

Et ce fut sur ces paroles qu'il traversa la salle et franchit la porte en moins d'une minute. Il adossa son dos contre celle-ci et se laissa glisser tout le long. Il ramena une jambe vers son torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux , il en avait marre. Les larmes commençaient à remonter, il fouilla dans son sac et sortit ses lunettes pour les mettre. Il put se décoller de cette porte que plusieurs minutes plus tard pour enfin se diriger vers la gare.

Jérémy avait le regard perdu dans le vide, son ami venait de franchir la porte de leur salon pour partir. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte,voulut aggriper la poignée mais sa main resta dans les airs. Il posa sa tête sur le bois frais et poussa un léger murmure :

 _« Reviens-moi…vite. »_

* * *

Julien ,étant parti au milieu de l'après-midi, se retrouva vers la fin de matinée du lendemain à Lyon. Comme pour ses soirées, " _son"_ visage n'avait pas quitté son esprit durant tout le trajet. A son arrivée, Victor l'accueillit à bras ouverts et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses bagages. Bien sûr, notre cher cinéphile n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien que son ami n'était pas venu à l'improviste juste pour admirer le paysage. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et préféra lui poser toutes ses questions autour d'une bonne bière.

Julien s'installa dans la chambre d'ami et se dirigea vers le salon. Il découvrit Victor déposer des bières sur la table basse en face de la télé et devant le canapé. Il prit place suivi de près par son ami. Les minutes passaient et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Au bout de plusieurs bouteilles vides, l'homme aux cheveux démoniaques décida de poser enfin cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà :

« Et au fait, pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ?

\- C'est un peu normal de venir voir un ami que l'on a pas vu depuis un moment, non ?

\- Oui, c'est normal...mais venir voir un ami sans son meilleur pote que l'on ne lâche jamais, c'est bizarre. »

avait frémi aux dernière paroles de Victor et celui-ci s'en rendit compte malgré l'alcool présent dans son sang.

« Ai-je touché un point sensible ?

\- Retire ce sourire sur tes lèvres tout de suite !

\- Oh, c'est bon, calme toi. Donc il s'est passé quoi ? Encore une dispute ?

\- C'est bien plus complexe que ça… »

Julien avait la tête légèrement baissée et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage. Il avala d'une traite le liquide qui se trouvait dans le fond de la bouteille à présent vide, et commença son récit sous l'oreille attentive du cinéphile.

* * *

Jérémy s'ennuyait. Il voulait être aux cotés de son ami. Il regrettait d'éprouver ces sentiments pour cet homme, cela le détruisait plus qu'autre chose. Des centaines de questions fusaient dans sa tête, notamment pourquoi son coloc était parti si précipitamment. Avait-il faiT quelque chose de mal ? Il s'en voulait de s'être un peu éloigné de Julien, et maintenant il lui manquait plus que d'habitude…Il se mit à crier seul dans sa chambre en se décoiffant :

« DIEU, QUE C'EST CHIANT L'AMOUR! »

 _Il prit une douche pour se changer les idées mais rien ne changeait,_

 _surtout que c'était dans cette pièce que Julien l'avait touché,_

 _pour la dernière fois,_

 _depuis des jours._

* * *

« A.. Attends, tu peux reprendre ce que tu viens de dire…

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! »

Julien avait le feu aux joues. Victor l'avait bien entendu et il le savait! Il ne n'avait aucune envie de répéter ce genre de phrase deux fois à la suite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Tu devrais être dans les bras de ton amour!

\- C'est bien ça, le problème ! Je ne peux pas rester près de lui après ce que j'ai découvert! J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées…

\- Bah... Demain, je vais voir un film, ça te tente ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas... Tant qu'à faire, j'aurais pas grand-chose à faire demain...

\- Tu voudrais pas faire parti de la critique ?

\- Désolé mais pour ça, démerde toi !

\- Merci de votre gentillesse, monsieur Connard !

\- Mais de rien, mon cher panda. »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les bières se terminent pour finalement s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

De rares rayons de soleil commençaient à envahir la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un jeune homme à la pilosité étrange, couché au sol. Celui-ci ce torturait l'esprit. Il avait tout essayé pour ne plus penser à lui, mais rien ne changeait. Les jours se suivaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Il était même arrivé au stade de rentrer dans sa chambre pour humer son odeur de cigarette qu'il aimait tant.

Retour dans sa chambre, il posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma ses yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Il passa furtivement sa main sur cette partie de son corps et découvrit qu'elle était humide… Il pleurait… Il ressentait un énorme manque au fond de lui… Sa souffrance qui lui paraissait éternel.

Il était décidé à aller voir Julien, il avait tout préparé. Mais devant la porte, sa main se figea au dessus de la poignée.

Le même schéma se répéta.

 _Il colla sa tête contre la porte._

 _Il poussa un murmure :_

 _« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi? »_

 _Il se retourna,_

 _Collant maintenant son dos au bois frais,_

 _Se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci,_

 _Ramena ses deux jambes vers son torse,_

 _Et enfouit son torse entre celles-ci._

 _« POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI? »_

 _Les voisins pouvait l'entendre, mais il s'en foutait._

 _Les larmes coulaient à flot sur sa peau rougie, mais il s'en foutait._

 _Il s'en foutait de tout désormais. Sauf de Lui._

* * *

Jérémy était dans le parc de Lyon, il voyait au loin cet homme.

 _Cet homme aux cheveux somptueux._

 _Cet homme aux lunettes de soleil si belles._

 _Cet homme qui avait toujours une clope dans sa bouche._

 _Cet homme qu'il aime._

 _Il se mit à courir dans sa direction._

 _Il l'interpella une fois, il ne se retourna pas._

 _Une seconde fois, toujours aucune réponse._

 _Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se retourner._

 _Il était surpris._

 _Jérémy le regarda dans les yeux,_

 _Posa sa main sur sa joue,_

 _Ferma les yeux,_

 _Se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage,_

 _Mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une claque venant de son ami._

 _Sa vue se brouilla et il s'écrasa au sol._

 _Il les rouvrit lentement et entendit une voix crier son nom._

 _Il essaya de s'habituer à l'obscurité pour découvrir un allongé sur lui, en pleurs._

* * *

« Julien?»

L'interpellé releva sa tête et se jeta au cou de son acolyte:

« Mec, je te jure, je t'appelais, et tu répondais pas! J'ai eu tellement peur! »

Jday sentait les larmes de son ami couler le long de son cou. Soudain, il se rendit compte de leur proximité et se mit à rougir énormément.

« Hé mec, ça va? ,demanda Jérémy.

\- Mais ferme la un peu! Je m'inquiète pour toi, et tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est me demander si je vais bien ? J'en ai marre de toi ! »

Julien commença à donner des coups mou au torse de son colocataire. Celui-ci attrapa ses poignets et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était si beau sans ses lunettes et avec ses cheveux lâchés. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et scella leurs lèvres. Julien laissa son corps se relâcher sur Jérémy pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre et dégageaient une forte chaleur. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

 _« -Tu m'as tellement manqué, Julien…_

 _\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué,_

 _ducon. »_

* * *

« - Au fait, on fout quoi par terre ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé là en rentrant, c'est tout. »

Jérémy rougit en repensant à la cause de son emplacement, mais il sourit, parce qu'au final,

 _Il était bien comme ça._

 _Avec Julien contre lui._

 _Ouais, il était bien._

Bravo je te félicite tu viens de lire 3000 mots ! J'espère que tu as passer un super moment !

Une review offre un sourire niais à l'auteur de ce récit, je te pris d'en laisser un si le cœur t'en dis!

Sur ce à bientôt. Je vous aime!


End file.
